Never keep a good Fox down
by JimmyEdz
Summary: The brutal, troubled and hard journey Fox the Warriors scout takes as he steps up from the train tracks into a world where he must fend for himself, relying on his wits and his shrude tactics, can he overcome the odds or is he dead allready.
1. Chapter 1

Never keep a good Fox down part 1

I pick myself up from the cold concrete and metal floor. I open my eyes to a surrounding darkness, im on the train tracks right next to the rails, im confused, i remember a cop tackling, Mercy running away, a train coming right towards me, then nothing.

I look down to see a pool of blood from where my head lay, i start to remember flash backs of the night before, Swan telling the Warriors to split up, Cyrus being shot, the Orphans turf, the Turnbulls.

"AH!" I scream there's a sharp pain to the side of my head.  
"Hey kid get off the tracks." Comes a voice to my right, i look up to see an outstretched hand. I grasp it and im pulled off the tracks.

"Thanks." I say, im still tending to the pain in my head.  
"What the hell were you doing there?" The person asks.  
I turn to the person, he is a tall black man no older than i am, he isn't wearing a gang outfit, or at least one that i know of.  
"I honestly don't know, what are you doing here?" I ask him, he shrugs and walks away.  
"None of your business." He replies. I look down and see a white bag on the floor, the man picks it up.

"What is the time?" I ask him.  
"12 in the evening." He replies.  
"When is the next train to Coney?"  
"Ages."  
I wipe off the dust and blood off of my clothes, the man is still here, i got a feeling he is waiting for someone.  
"Hey you're a Warrior." he says.  
"Yeah," I answer.  
Just the from the stairs 5 men wearing Satan's Mothers outfits make their way towards us.  
"Hey Hound have you got the stuff?" Says their leader who i can recognize as Spider the Warlord of the Satan's Mothers.  
"Yeah you got the money?" The man who helped who i think name is Hound answered.  
"Wait hold up who is that?" A bigger Mother asks who I recognise as Tiny Co leader.  
"Hey is that a yeah it is that's a Warriors vest!" Another shouts.  
"Hound must be working with him!" Tiny cries.  
The Satan Mothers made their way towards us, they aren't armed but they don't need to be, Hound pulls out a knife but Tiny hits him in the face, the knife flies to where im standing, I pick it up.  
"Back off!" I say.  
They laugh as Tiny makes his way towards me, he goes to send a right punch into my face, I dodge it then send the knife into his shoulder, I then send my right knee into his stomach winding him then I hold the knife to his neck.  
"I said back off." I say again.  
Tiny is gasping for air however Spider has the bag in his hand and then puts up his hands.  
"Hey man its cool just let him go and we will go." He says, the Mothers behind him are all looking angry and surprised at Spiders words. "Just let him go we aint got no worries with you just let him go."  
I push Tiny over to the Mother's, my knife is still firm in my hand. Hound gets up and makes his way behind me, the Mothers leave.  
"Don't let the Riffs catch you Warrior!" One of them shouts.  
"What did they mean by the Riffs?" I ask.  
"Apparently you Warriors shot Cyrus or something." Hound replies, he is hurt so I help pick him up. "Listen uh thanks for that I thought I was a dead man."  
"We Warriors didn't shoot Cyrus." Just then a image springs into my mind, a evil smile, the sound of a revolver, a Rogue firing it then seeing me, Luther, the Rogues.  
"Oh my god." I mutter.  
"What?"  
"I know who shot Cyrus."  
"Yeah you Warriors apparently."  
"We didn't."  
"Ha tell them that next time yeah."  
I make my way out of the Subway.  
"Hey hold up!" Hound calls after me.


	2. One way ticket to getting made

Never keep a good Fox down part 2

My head is starting to work again, my Scout mind is back and im using it, me and Hound made our way out of the Subway, I discovered from Hound that we are in Gunhill, that meant the Turnbulls so we decided to use the back alleys so we don't get made or japed.  
"Man do we have to use these alley ways?" Hound asks, he had just stepped in something that smelled horrible.  
"Either this way or a one way ticket to getting made by the Turnbulls they are after me and if they see you they will most probably come after you as well knowing the ACS."  
"Yeah well listen the only reason why im coming with you now id because you owe me big time."  
I stop and turn to him. "Excuse me?"  
"Yeah earlier with the Mothers, I spent my life savings on that flash and I would have had a good deal on that, and I cant go back home as I needed that money to pay my debts and my Landlord so all because of you I am now homeless."  
"When you say debts what do you mean exactly?" I ask him.  
"Well to be honest with you I owe the mob money as they got me the flash."  
"So you owe your landlord money, you owe the bank money and you owe the mob money?"  
"Yeah."  
"Jesus." I whisper, im stuck with this guy, and most probably he is gonna ask me for money which I haven't got but it also means that the Mob is gonna come looking for him once their money doesn't turn up.

We carry on walking, thankfully we don't run into the ACs except I can hear them on the street, wrestling with each other, its makes me and Hound nervous, they are known for being vicious even amongst themselves, brawlers and thugs at the best.  
Finally we make out way to a road, there aren't any cars driving past and me and Hound have to be careful in case any Turnbulls pop up so we hike down the road, Hound tells me this is the quickest way to the Subway, he didn't tell me it was the safest way though.  
"Hey can you hear that?" I ask, I can hear a rumble behind, the sounds of wheels screeching on tarmac, we turn around to see a black car driving past us, it stops in front of us and two white tall in black suits step out.  
"Time to pay up Hound." One of them asks.  
Hound steps, I can tell he's nervous his hand is fingering his top.  
"Look guys, there is a problem with the buyer he gave me the slip and well they took the drugs and the money." He stutters, the two men don't look convinced they make their way towards us.  
"Hound, take the one on the right il handle the one on the left." I whisper to him.  
"What is this? A joke, where is our money, the boss doesn't like to be kept waiting."  
"I can't fight to save my life man." He whispers to me.  
The are very close now, they have backed us up into a wall, one of them pulls out a pipe from his jacket pocket, I clutch the knife which I keep in my back pocket.  
"Take the knife then." I pass him the knife then I pick up a beer bottle and throw it at the two mobsters, they easily dodge it I turn around expecting to see Hound except he isn't there and more importantly no knife.  
"Ha you shouldn't have done that punk." One of them says then I feel the cold hard pipe smack the side off my head, I fall to the floor, my hand falls on something hard, I open my eyes to see what my hand landed on, it's a brick, I close my fist on it.  
The two me pick me and throw me against the wall, I wait for them to get closer, the one with the pipe is about to splatter my head against the wall, I dodge it easily then send the brick into his face, right between the eyes, I take the pipe from his hands.  
The other Mobster looks surprised but pulls out a 9mm pistol from his jacket and points it at my head, there is a pause, he pulls the trigger, nothing. He keeps clicking the trigger, nothing, the stupid idiot forgot to load it, I make my way towards him now, I first hit him in the gut with the pipe, then send it up into his face, the pipe is now dented and useless, there is too much blood for me to handle so I fling it away, then the first Mobster starts to get up, I send my right foot into his face, kneel down beside him then send my right knee down hard on his nose, with any luck he is in a coma, if not dead.  
Now I need to get to the Subway, ineed to clear the name off the Warriors even if it's the last thing I do, I pick up the 9 mm and the extra cartidges the mobster kept in his car boot. I find a M82 sniper rifle as well with a silencer, there are also chains and a desert eagle, im confused as this is usually army weaponry, why would the mob use this sort of weapons, the keys are still in the ignition, I start up the car and make my way back to Coney, I think of Hound and what a let down he was, I would have helped him of course but now he is on his own. I find a box of cigarettes on the floor, there is a lighter in my pocket so I light one up quickly, it relieves the stress yet I now know what I must do, find the Riffs or at least get back at the Rogues, whatever happens at least I know one thing, im on my own, me, The Fox's specialty, im practically unstoppable.


	3. Fox on the hunt

Never keep a good Fox down Part 3

It's a cool night, the stars are out and when I say stars I mean the girls, as im driving down this street they all see me in this car, I discovered that I could take the roof down on this monster of a car, they see me, I see them, I drive past, past experiences have made me learn don't get occupied with a night girl other wise you'll get hurt, big time.

I flick the remains of my fifth cigarette into the night, I light another one just to keep me awake, im so tired it's unbelievable, my eyes feel heavy so i close them slightly.

BANG!

I jolt back to life, I have parked on the street safely, I look around, and everyone is running away as if in fear. What's going on?

Just then three drunks wearing Satan Mothers outfits are speeding up the pavement, I see them drive over a defenceless ladies leg.

I pull out the 9mm in my pocket and aim for their leader, I fire once, in the arm.

"Get him!" Cries a Mother.

I rev the car and reverse back onto the road and head for the highway, I can lose them there. Behind me I hear the sounds of the Satans Mothers chasing after me, bullets fling off the back of my car and one hits the mirror on my right.

"Jesus!" I cry, I speed up, the highway is weirdly empty, I have a bad feeling about this.

Just then a Biker appears on my left, he is holding a chain, he flings it at me and it catches my hand.

"OW!" I scream, I ram into him, he is very good he stays on his bike.

"Come here so I can gut you pussy." He cries at me.

I pick up the 9mm that fell to the floor when the chain hit me, I point it at the Mother and fire at his leg, he skids and falls to the floor.

Just then a thud from the back startles me, I look behind to see a Mother having jumped onto the car, he is holding a knife. I quickly turn the car to put him off balance, he falls over as he loses his balance, im goin so fast that as I turn the car im losing control, the car flips due to the speed I was going.

The car is upside down, im bleeding, more importantly I see the 9mm 20 yards from me, there is a M82 Sniper rifle in the boot if I can get to it I can do some damage, wait, there is a Desert Eagle as well. My heart misses a beat when I see several Bikes stop just beside the car, I see many pairs of feet too many to count walk towards the car, they flip it over, I wasn't wearing my belt so I stay on the floor as the car turns over.

"Here he is." One of them says.

Im pulled up by two strong Bikers, I see another one put a knife to my throat and press it against me.

"You little fucker killed my brother." He says to me, I recognise his face and voice from the meeting, his name is Spider and he is known for being deadly with a knife. There are rumours circulating he went to Vietnam but I never believed them.

"Chief Matt hold him will you?" Spider commands.

"Wait I didn't kill him I shot in the …" I start, im interrupted by the two apparently named Matt and Chief push me against the wall. They beat me down, one of them backs away, the other who looks Mexican still beats me up.

I spit blood out like food, I see two lights in the distance, I cant see who is driving it but it looks like a … oh shit it's a bus. I look up to see a sign that says, Welcome to Gunhill with the Turnbull ACs logo on it.

"Mothers retreat!" Spider shouts.

The Mothers fall back onto their bikes and they ride back to the city, the bus passes me and follows them.

This is my chance to get up and get out of here before they come back, thankfully my car isn't beaten up to badly, but it definitely doesn't look as classy as it used to be, I laugh to myself thinking the girls wont be looking at me anymore.

"Hey are you okay?" A voice calls to me.

"He…help please." I stutter, the person walks over to me, I can tell by the smell of perfume and the hair that it's a girl, she picks me up so I can stand on my two feet, she passes me some water, I gulp it down I one.

"You okay?" She asks me.

"Yeah, listen those ACs will be back before long you had best get in the car with me." I say to her urgently, I quickly look around, there are no cars here she must have just been walking.

She helps me over to my car, I jump into the drivers seat.

"Hey are you sure you can drive?" She asks me.

"Don't know I ohhh…" I lose my self in my own words, I fall against the side, my eyes close, great I think just what I need right know, me unconscious.

I wake up to the sounds of a running train, there is a radio in the back ground the song is nowhere to run, im in my beaten up, bullt hole, wing mirror broke car parked right beside a train track.

"How the fuck did I get here?" I ask.

"I drove you here." Comes a voice from behind me. I turn around to see a 19 year old girl carrying two beers, she is dressed up in a black skirt and red top, her hair is brown yet subtle gold.

"Who are you?" I ask, I cant stop staring at her, why I don't know.

"Names Seren babe and you might want one of these." She hands me a beer. "Plus you can thank for those bandages and scars on your arms and head, teaches you for messing with the Mothers."

"I was trying to stop them from attacking innocent people." I reply, I take the beer but hold it.

"Yeah I saw, shame you didn't kill one of them." She says, eyeing me, she makes me uneasy, her eyes are brown yet im drawn into them.

"You gonna drink that?" She asks, I take a swig.

"Where are we?" I ask.

Seren looks at me then takes a look around. "Gunhill."

I groan, ACs turf, and this night is not going my way.

"Get me to Gramercy." I say.

"Why?" She asks.

I need to tell the Riffs something."

"Not wearing those colours your not."

I close my eyes, I gulp down the rest of my beer, what am I gonna do, I could just ran back to Coney but I need to tell the Riffs what actually happened.

"Right budge up il drive myself over there."

Seren pushes me back into the passenger seat.

"Hell no you took a heavy beating."

"Look just let me go all right I can handle myself."

"What the hell is it with you men anyway cant handle a independent women in your lives."

"I don't need help from a stripper."

She is getting angrier, I didn't want to say it slipped out, not that it isn't true, she looks like one of them types, like that girl from the Orphans, same attitude anyway.

"Yeah well this stripper saved your life asshole." She cries,she gets out of the car and walks away.

I get out and chase after her, I grab her arm.

"Hey I didn't mean it like that all right."

"Yeah well fuck you your just like everyone else!"

She slaps me and picks me, even head butts me once or twice, in the end she is leaning against me, holding me.

"Im sorry." I say, she looks up to me and kisses me. I kiss back, she leads me to her apartment across the street. Up the stairs and into her room.

Two hours later I make my way back to the car, I put on my warriors waistcoat and revved up the car, I look up at her window, I wish I could stay but I got to make things right. I drive off.

In gramercy a Riff walks up to his leader Masai.

"Masai we have some one here who says he saw who really shot Cyrus."

The new Leader turns to see Hound standing there, shaking and scared, Masai looks at him confused.

Im only three blocks down the road when the car stops working, I park it and check the gas, its running on empty, damn and I haven't got any money. Just then I see Seren walking down the road with a bucket in her hand.

"Looking for this?" She says and holds up the bucket, that where the petrol went. "I knew you'd take off Fox so I nicked your petrol."

"All right I made a mistake give it back." I reply, hands on hips watching her make her towards him.

"Haven't you heard sugar?" She says handing me the bucket. "You're boys the Warriors are innocent, heard it on the Radio just now."

Im stunned, could she be lying just to get me to stay, I don't know but im not gonna take any chances, not this time.

"I don't believe you." I say.

She turns the car radio on and turns it to the DJs station.

"And so Boppers top news on the magic mans mishap last night that hard headed crew from Coney who got jammed up in a little bit of trouble with the Riffs apparently were not to blame, a low brow, ankle biting crew named the Rogues did the nasty and let the Warriors out to dry to take the blame, but we always know Boppers you tell a lie someone is gonna come along and suss you out, did with the Orphans and did with the Rogues, be looking cool brother and heres a soft hit that will get you awake and shining."

I cant believe it, I only have one question, who told them.

"Seren you didn't…" I ask.

"No I didn't babe, someone out there likes you." She replies. Just then her face went white and she turned around and walked away.

"Hey Seren wait…" I start but then im pushed to the floor and a boot is pushed hard against my face.

"Hey punk I see you have been keeping my car nice and clean for me." Comes a dark voice, he sounds weak and small and judging by the distance he isn't the one who has me pinned down.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Names Rabbit, Jack Rabbit."

Jack Rabbit, the bank robber, shit, this guy is legendary, he is ruthless he'd kill his own men if they tried to drop the ball on him he'd kill them even if they were inside a police station.

"Okay okay well my names Fox im a Warrior, take me dowqn the whole gang comes after you." I state, I sound like a leader, I hope he sees that in me.

"Well Fox, im gonna bust your head in, throw you in the river pay Seren up there eight hundred bucks for keeping you here."

What, Seren did this, that was why she walked away, damn it I knew it I bloody well knew it.

I don't have any weapons, the Desert Eagle is still in the trunk, the M82 is in the trunk, the 9mm is lost on a highway between Gunhill and the city, but il be damned if im not going out fighting in this one, I twist my body around slightly, use my right arm to catch under the attacker leg and pushed it forwards so its bending slightly, I twist more and the foot isn't on me any longer, with my arm under his leg I push up, the mobster falls on his back I then slam my knee into his face.

I get up, there is Jack Rabbit looking at me across the way, a .44 Magnum pointing directly towards me.

"Your dead." He says.

I close my eyes, this cant be happening this can not be happening, I open my eyes again and face the devil in the face.

Just then two motorbikes come sweeping past us, one of the bikers hits the gun out of Jack Rabbits hand, they both stop and get off their bikes and walk towards us. Jack rabbit gets in his car as five Mobsters get out of it.

I turn to the Bikers, one hands me a colt pistol.

"Get in the car and run we will lead you."

They fire a round on the Mobsters as I chase to my car, I pick up the petrol bucket and quickly put the stuff into the car, bullets flying past me everywhere.

"All right lets go!" I shout at the two.

We go, I head down the high way the two bikers close behind me, one of them drives beside me and gives me a piece of paper, on it says 22nd on third I nod to him and drive onwards, the two Bikers head in a different direction.

I head to a tunnel and stop, why would Seren do this. I turn on the radio. The DJ is still on with her daily broadcast.

"Big news Boppers, the Rogues are being chased down and detected, Hells Kitchen has never seen such trouble, a word to all you brothers out there, keep well clear and make sure you have someone watching your back, and his."

This is too much, I lean my head against the wheel, I knew I shouldve left her there and then. I rev up the engine one more time, its best to leave things like that in the past. For good, same with Hound and same with Seren.

Right now for 22nd on third, whoever those bikers were they put up a fight and more importantly watched my back.

Two hours later I get there, it's a flat, two stories nothing special, I knock on the door twice. A heavy Puerto Rican man opens the door, I show him the note. He nods upstairs.

I make my way upstairs, there is one door up the stairs, I knock twice.

The door opens slowly, I gingerly make a step forwards, there is no one inside the room, luckily I put the Colt Pistol in my pocket, im never going to be with out it now.

"Hello!" I shout.

Just then a cold steel piece of metal touches the back of my fore head.

"We have been watching you Warrior." One of them says, its too late for the Colt now I think.

"What do you want." I ask.

"Business of the best kind."


	4. Pretty boy and a Machinegun

Never keep a good Fox down part 4

Im standing there with a gun pointed at the back of my head. Judging by the fact that the man behind me isn't applying pressure to the back of my forehead the gun must be light, not a Desert Eagle, possible a Colt, my hands are still up, I put a knife strapped to my wrist, all I need to do I flick it and itl come loose. After the Train accident my head is starting to work better now, my old Scout days seem to be flushing back into me.

"What kind of business?" I ask, im not going to try to bat the gun away from my head, a fight might start and this guy could be my only hope of getting back to Coney Island.

"We need you for a job." The voice sounds like that of a man.

"What kind of job?" I ask him.

Just then the gun pointed to the back of head gives way, two men walk round me, one holds a Colt pistol on his hand the other has a Shotgun in his hands.

"Names Eddy lad, Machinegun Eddy." The one with the shotgun says, he sounds Irish, he is tall, short spiky brown hair, brown eyes and tattoos o his neck of two machineguns pointing towards each other, he wears blue jeans and a white tank top, he has tattoos of flames covering his arms. "That there is…"

"Pretty boy Lloyd, best shot in the city." Says the other man, he looks in his mid twenties, he has a American accent it sounds Italian New Yorker, he wears black tight jeans and a white tank top except he wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, he has long black hair that falls past his ears, he has brown eyes with hints of red in them. He has one tattoo on his knuckles, a pistol wrapped around in a vine.

"Ok and the reason why you saved me back there was because?" I ask, I eye the Shotgun, Machinegun Eddy's finger is still on the trigger.

"We saw your shot against the Satan Mothers leader, good shot except you missed, Eddy here thought you lowered your aim a little bit to the right as you were driving but I saw you aim for the head then aim for the arm instead, bad move as we were trying to take him down ourselves, we were impressed with how you handled yourself but lost you as you went onto the highway." Pretty boy Lloyd replies.

"We finally found you with Seren, we knew her contact so we waited for him to come, Jack Rabbit, the heaviest bank robber in Manhattan, so lad we knew this could be our chance to take down our rival and gain a new member to our company, as they say in Ireland the enemy of my enemy is my best friend." Eddy adds.

"Yeah but heres the thing, I did some history on you, your Fox scout of the Warriors, the best Scout in Coney Island and trust me we know quite a few Scouts in Coney that you have met but didn't realise their true intentions, so we knew we could use a guy like you and judging from your shooting earlier you can handle yourself in a fight."

I take a breath, theses guys have definitely done their homework.

"You want me to find any and all sources or spots to take down Jack Rabbit." I ask.

"Oh no laddie we want you to shoot him." Eddy replies.

"What?" I exclaim, is this some kind of joke.

"Yeah, see here is the plan, Jack is attacking a bank this coming Friday, we already have the ammunition to take him down as we raid his getaway car, literally taking the money away from him right under his nose, but we need two guys to get the getaway car, one to drive and one to shoot at any cars or police who chase us."  
"So where do I come into this?" I ask.

"We need a roof top sniper to take down any of Jacks soldiers who we haven't taken down, also Jack will be covering the car door we will be using, if he sees us he will shoot us before we get close, so you using the M82 in your car boot will take him down quietly will the other will be occupied with the money in the boot and fending off any cops."

"How do you know I have a M82 in my car boot?" I ask suspiciously.

"We checked your car whilst you were with Seren." Eddy replied.

"Oh ok and what if I refuse this chance to kill someone." I say, these guys are good, too good, something must be up. "What is the catch and what am I being paid in."

"The fact that everyone thinks your dead should cover it as well as fifty grand." Lloyd answered holding up a newspaper article with the headline Heroic cop stops suspected gang member by tackling him off a pedestrian accidentally pushing him in the way of a oncoming train.

"Son of a bitch." I say as I grab the article, the cop describes me perfectly except I don't think im 6 foot 5 with a loaded shotgun with tattoos on each arm.

Finally I put the article down.

"Okay," I say. "But once this is finished I want a one way ticket to Coney Island with the money."

"Fine, good to have you on board lad." Eddy exclaims as he pats me on the back and places his shotgun on the table. "Anybody fancy a wee beer?"

"Yeah mate, get one for Fox as well yeah." Lloyd calls after him. "Look Fox I want to thank you all right not many people would do this job plus we want to get Jack Rabbit off of your back."

"Don't worry man, he fucked with me earlier, him and that bitch of his." I reply.

"Yeah well just make sure you don't let Eddy her you call her that, him and her use to be quite a couple before Jack came along with his .99 silencer and his big mean thugs."

Two hours later I get to know these two quite well, Lloyd seems to be the leader except he is humble and respects Eds poinion, he doesn't remind me of Cleon or Swan at all, he isn't a leader yet he is the perfect leader, these two don't need a gang though as long as they have each other, apparently both were former Marines however a Sergeant got on the bad side of Eddy and Eddy was commanded to leave but Lloyd followed him, they came to Manhattan to find a new life but soon discovered that a job doesn't always pay the bills in this dog eat dog world so they turned to the underworld of gangs violence and easy money depending on whether you're a good shot or not.

Its weird but I have forgotten that two hours ago these two were pointing a gun to my head. But I then remember my other family, the Warriors, somehow I feel distant from them, not physically but mentally, even before hand me and them were always on two different sides, hell I hate to think this but half the time I was doing fine by myself and I didn't need any of them covering my back, I was the Scout pure and simple there was never any leg room for me to expand and soldier, why do I feel like this now. I pour another drink gulp it down, wipe the sprayed beer off of my chin and push Ed aside and knick the remote of him.

The evening is cold, its roughly five in the afternoon and im on a building, a cigarette in my hand a sniper in the other, it's my M82 High powered Sniper rifle, I attached the Silencer as I didn't want any one to hear the sounds of the gun fire, smart move, wasn't my idea though it was Eddy's.

"Fox eyes down, black hearse coming up outside the bank." Came Lloyd's voice from the radio.

I push the sniper up and aim down on the Hearse move in front of me down on the floor, there are six guys in the car, I see Jack Rabbits face in the wing mirror.

"It's him." I reply back through the radio.

The car stops and five men get out, Jack Rabbit included, the passenger on the front seat gets out and moves to the drivers seat. The Five men head into the bank, Eddy gave me a estimation how long Jack's bank robberies usually takes and it is two minutes and seventeen seconds, what we have to do is take out the driver and then get Lloyd to take the drivers place and clothes. Eddy has to supply cover for Lloyd as he drives away, my job is to take down the driver quietly.

The only hard part is trying to determine where the head is as I have to fire through the roof of the car, gun fire can now be heard from inside the bank, I try to predict where the head is, three inches from the side, I fire once.

"Fox you missed him aim another inch to the left quickly!" Lloyd screams through the radio.

I fire once more but the Mobster quickly gets out of the car as I fire, I missed again, I fire again at the mans chest, the bullet pierces through the clothes yet the man is still standing, how?

He slowly falls on his back, there is no blood, which is weird, the bullet didn't go through yet I fired directly at his chest, it should have gone clean through like a knife through butter.

Pretty boy Lloyd makes his move, he take the Mobsters hat and coat and quickly get into the car, thankfully the car hid the dead Mobster from the banks view, juts then Jack Rabbit came running out of the bank holding a big bag that looked full to the brim with money, the other five guys ran after with bags as well. Jack opened the boot, he dint notice the fallen Mobster thankfully. Jack moved to the front seat as the other boys clamber to the boot to put the money in.

I see Machinegun Eddy move forward, he is holding two ASP Sub machineguns, The five Mobsters move to the front of the car to face him, they have a stand off then Eddy fired at the Mobsters, he killed one but the other let loose a round of bullets on him, as was planned, now all Lloyd had to do was kick Jack outta the car ram the Mobsters then pick up Eddy and all would be good.

But then something weird happened, I was so surprised that I almost dropped the Sniper, the Mobster I had shot through the chest had gotten back up and moved towards the car and pulled Lloyd out of it.

I quickly put another bullet into the Rifle and aim at him, Lloyd is at his feet now and is fending off the Mobster however Jack then revved the car and reversed out of my sight, I have a choice now, either to help Lloyd and Eddy or see if I can shoot Jack at the other side of the roof but it'll be quite a run.

I make my decision, a headshot to the Mobster grappling with Lloyd, he gives me the thumbs up and then points towards the way Jack went, I nod.

I ran towards the other end of the roof, the road Jack was driving down was long and straight, I could shoot the wheel or hit him in the head, I see two different Black Hearses, sh*t.

Just then a bullet flied across just inches of my face and hit the wall, I push my head down, where had that bullet come from, below me or on one of the roofs surrounding me, I crawl over to the right, I have to be quick, I jump with the Rifle and aim across the roofs, there was nothing there however another bullet went straight into my shoulder.

"Fox you ok we heard gunfire is everything all right?" Came Lloyd's voice from the radio.

"Yeah the fuck hit me in the shoulder he is on the floor firing at me he must have seen me." I reply.

"Ok stay there me and Eddy are making our way round, whatever you do don't move."

I sit up and sit against the wall, the blood is overpowering me now and the Rifle is heavy, thankfully Eddy gave me one of M9's earlier, it is light and it is just in case. I look over to the door that is the only way into the roof waiting for Lloyd and Eddy, the door swings open and a figure comes through wearing a black dress and a white top, it is Seren.

"Oh my god Fox! What are you doing here oh no you're wounded?" She cries.

I aim my gun at her, she stops in her tracks.

"Walk away now." I say to her, I can see tears in her eyes.

"Please Jack forced me to, I wanted to tell you." She exclaims.

"Yeah well you did a good job of it, I almost got killed, I thought I meant something to you."

She walks more out of the door, I see a gun pointed at her head, then the other figure shows himself, it is Jack Rabbit holding a gun to Seren's head.

"Hey Fox, good old Foxxy, whats new Fox ehh?" He asks, he looks like a madman and I know he means trouble. "Be a good little Fox and drop that gun."

I hold my gun steady aimed at his head.

"Drop it or Seren get her head blown off." He continues.

I tighten my grip around the handle more, hold it for a second then I chuck it away.

"Ha and after what she did to you!" He screams, he is going mad.

Just then Lloyd ran through the door he didn't see Jack, Jack turned in surprise and fired once at him, he fell to the floor, dead as a doorknob.

"No!" I scream but it wasn't my voice that rung out loudest, Eddy then came pouncing through the door and tackled Jack, the gun flied out of his hand.

"Bastard!" Eddy shouts, his eyes are stinging with rage, Jack Rabbit looks scared but is soon suffocated by the Irish mans fists.

Seren ran over to me and helped pick me up.

"That gun wouldn't have done you any good any way, they are all wearing bullet proof jackets." She says.

I get up, Jack has Eddy locked in a headlock but Eddy is slowly breaking out of it, Eddy stand up with Jack on his back, he then flipped him over then kicked at the back of the head on the right side.

Eddy walked over to Lloyd.

"Come on you idiot get up." He said then kicked him, I was curious did Eddy believe Lloyd was not dead

"Ah man how did you know." Lloyd says as he jumps up.

"I saw through your coat ur wearing the bullet proof shirt on." Eddy replied then they both came over to me and Seren and each grabbed one arm and dragged me down stairs.

"Hey what about me?" comes Seren's voice.

"Hell why should we take you with us?" Eddy asked.

"Hey man come on she was forced into everything she did by Jack." I said.

"Yeah Eddy he is right!" Came Jack's voice from behind Seren then a blast from a gun was heard and a bullet pierced through Seren stomach.

"Seren!" I scream and Eddy ran up to get at Jack, I pushed Lloyd off and clambered up the stairs with new found strength only to see Jack jump off the roof onto the next, carrying my M9.

"Bastard!" Eddy screams at him again.

We all clamber around the dead Seren, Eddy is silent Lloyd picks me up and put my arm around him for leverage and carries me down the stairs, Eddy carries Seren behind us, we asked him why he is carrying her all he says is "I want to give her a proper funeral."

Two weeks later we stand beside her grave, it took me these two weeks to take my decision, do I stay here and fight back at Jack Rabbit for what he did against Seren or do I run back to Coney, Eddy has made his decision and already has enough guns and other equipment to kill Jack and thousand ways, and Lloyd is ready to follow Eddy wherever he goes, eddy asks me whether I want to stay and fight or go home.

"Again thanks lad for all your help and we wont hold it against you if you want to get back home you helped us out more than we can say." Eddy says, he holds his hand out. "Or do you want to help us take out Jack once and for all."

I look at his hand for two seconds, I contemplate the consequences of what im getting into, this isn't gang warfare but two men with a grudge, I nod to him and grasp his hand.

"Im in."


	5. A lone Fox against the world

Never keep a good Fox down Part 6

It has been a week since we were standing around her grave, and in that week some drastic changes had taken place, Machinegun Eddy was now keeping to himself a lot more than before, he still made his remarks that he use to make but now he was very much toned down, Pretty boy Lloyd was having trouble keeping him going, only the urge to take down Jack Rabbit was keeping this group alive, Myself had done my best to get new allies, the local gangs in these areas were the Turnbulls and the Moonrunners, there was of a new gang in the area but I didn't take much notice, I need the Warriors, if he could just contact them i would have at least some closure.

I walk down out of the apartment, down the road, there is a Pay phone nearby, I passed it everyday, and for the last week I have been coming back to the same spot, I enter the booth and type in a number, the phone rings.

"Hello?" Came a recognisable voice, it was Vermin, I stopped breathing and remembered the first day I joined the warriors, he and me took down the savage Huns, I remember me and Vermin got lucky, Ghost their Warlord wanted to fight me and Vermin alone, we got lucky when I found that crowbar, if it hadn't been for that we would have been done for.

"Vermin." I reply.

"Yeah who is this?" Vermin says.

Just then I hang up the phone and make my way out of the h, around the corner the Turnbulls had arrived, one of them saw me backing away and they chased after me, I wasn't wearing my Warriors colours but they still wanted me dead.

I headed down the street, I wouldn't head back in to the apartment id lead the Turnbulls away from it, just as I ran past my Apartment I see Lloyd and Eddy walk out, they look from me to the Turnbulls, the Turnbulls didn't notice them and they ran straight past, Lloyd and Eddy then ran after us. I noticed this then looked behind me to count the Turnbulls, there were nine of them, they didn't look tough, and I knew Lloyd and Eddy could handle them better than I could. I stopped running let one Turnbull ran at me than jumped and lifted my right knee into his oncoming face, the impact was tremendous and the Turnbull fell to the floor out cold. Eddy and Lloyd had caught up to the Turnbulls and grabbed one each and beat them down, the other Turnbulls were still heading for me though.

I punch one in the face, another grabs a two by Four and throws it at my feet, it hits and I stumble allowing another Turnbull to kick me in the face.

I fall to the floor, I roll out of the way of a boot that was going to stamp my nose off, then I jumped up and tackled the Turnbull, we wrestled on the floor, he had me pinned down and was reaching for the Two by Four, I saw a brick lying right next to me, I grabbed it with my free hand and sent it behind me at full force into the Turnbull face, I got up to see two Turnbulls attacking Eddy, he was having a ordeal but was fending them both off, Lloyd on the other hand was having a stare down with a Turnbull wielding a knife, just then a Turnbull grabbed me from behind then another with the Two by Four walked around to my my front and hit me once in the stomach, im winded but not down, I try to break free but the Turnbull hit me again, I let myself drop a little bit, the Turnbull called my bluff, I see the Turnbull raise the Two by Four one last time, I kick him in the stomach, slam my head backwards as hard as I could into the Turnbull behind me then grab the Two by four, hit the Turnbull in front of me with full force with my foot, then sent the Two by Four swinging to the Turnbull behind, it broke on Impact and fell to pieces along with the Turnbull.

I tackle one Turnbull off of Eddy, send him flying to the floor then stamp down hard on his face, just then a Siren wails over the battle ground, I look at Eddy, he is sending deathly combos of punches and kicks into the Turnbull, Lloyd on the other hand tried to get away from the Turnbull but the Turnbull blocked his way to Eddy and me.

I get behind the Turnbull and get him in a Full Nelson, Lloyd sent a few combos himself into the Turnbull, he needed to be quick now and I had never seen him so ruthless.

We ran over to Eddy and tried to pick him off of the Turnbull, he was half crazy, there was blood dripping from him mouth, in the end he realised what he had done and he led the two of us down a alleyway, however when we got halfway we saw ten Police men slowly walking up, we stopped running they saw us and at us, Eddy picked up Crowbar lying on the floor, me and Lloyd tried to find a exit, there was a ladder from a fire escape up the wall but was too high for me or Lloyd to get so Lloyd went down on one knee and clasped his hands together.

"Come on we gotta get out of here!" He yelled, the Cops were close now, Eddy was backing away there was so many of them, each wielding their Nightsticks and clubs.

I put my foot on Lloyd hands and he pushed me upwards, I grasped the ladder and it pulled down with me, the cops were now beating down on Eddy, he was fending them off but barely.

"Come on!" I shouted to them and I climbed up the ladder, I made it to the fire escape ledge and I found a Molotov, I quickly searched my pockets, no lighter, Lloyd sees me and chucks me his lighter, just in time too as a Cop grabs him by his foot and he goes down.

I light the Molotov, I need to throw it quickly, Eddy and Lloyd are both surrounded by cops except there is a spot in between them, I chuck it down, the Molotov breaks on impact and many cops are engulfed by the flames.

Eddy smacked a final Cop in the jaw with a right hook, he rushed over to Lloyd who was fending off two cops, I sent a beer bottle down and it hit one of the Eddy twisted around the cop then sent a Left right combo then grasped the cops by the hair, pushed him down hair on his right knee.

The two then rushed up the ladder, the fire was going down and more cops were coming.

"What do we do?" Eddy asked.

"We gotta get out of here those cops are arresting anybody that comes through." Lloyd replied.

"This doesn't feel right, how did they know we were going through that alley and why didn't they arrest them Turnbull ACs?" I interrogated.

"I say we split up and meet at the 96th Station." Eddy stated.

"No its best we stick together, sides its best we get of this roof, Fox see if you can go round and find out why the cops are here." Lloyd exclaimed.

I nod to him, then make why way across the roof, I jump to another that isn't far away, if this is going to work i had better make sure I do it right, it isn't the first time iv gone solo, and every time I have I have nailed it.

The night air is cold, the sun has gone down, the cops are out, im at my prime and in my hunting ground, I am the Fox, this is what im best at, I know there are fifteen cops out and there are more on their way, it is my job to find out how the cops got here so quick, Lloyd and Eddy have the easy job of getting out, I have to stay and get some answers, the only problem is the cops have surrounded me, all alleyways are covered, the cops down below are making their way up the ladder but Eddy and Lloyd are out of the area and im up on a roof ledge.

I see them clambering around the roof below me. They are shouting at each other, whispering words into their radios, if I can get only one I could get some answers. I see the cops walk off the roof, leaving one behind, he lights up a cigarette, now's my time.

I have a beer bottle in my hand and throw it behind the cop, surprised the cop turns around, I take my chance and drop down from the roof on top of him, theres a fragment of glass on the floor beside us, I grab it and plunge it into his neck.

I stand up, the cop looks familiar and as his eyes drain away the little life left he recognises me as well, he is the cop who pushed me in front of that god damn train, I wondered what happened to him, so this is it, he smiles at me, as if he has finally gotten rid of some long demon.

I cant move, I just killed some one, I look at my hands, there is blood, red blood. I don't have time for this, I use my jeans to wipe the blood off my hands, I place my palm over the cops eyes and wipe them shut.

"Be at peace, I am sorry." I say, more of a whisper, this cop almost killed me, and he died knowing I was alive, he didn't need to die. "Go now in peace, thank you for giving me the inspiration to take the choice I have to make."

I take his radio off of him and his shirt and hat, I put them on and head down to the other cops, thankfully its so dark they haven't recognised me.

"Jesus Hal what were you doing? We got a job to do find these brats before more trouble happens." The Sergeant asked.

"Sir yes Sir, I don't see why we are here anyway?" I ask.

The cop looked at me, straight in the eye, I recognise him from way back, he just looks at me, do I really look that much like Hal? I think.

"Because we got a tip from a unknown source of the bank robbers from last weeks bank robbery, the Chief Inspector even had a private chat with that guy and now we are doing the dirty work, so get your ass in gear son." He exclaims, he still hasn't noticed me.

I nod back to hi and we carryon walking, these cops keep going on how they are going to stamp out all these young punks, what they would give to know one of those young punks was right next to them, but they did know at least something, some one tipped them off about this street.

"Hang on so why didn't we arrest those punks earlier?" I ask.

"What the Turnbulls, that was Nelsons unit, he says that they ran off before they got there." The Sergeant replied.

That is impossible, me and the boys took them all down there is no way those cops couldn't have picked them up, unless they deliberately passed them.

That is it, the cops are most probably bent, well it aint exactly new, the Jones street boys relied on cops all the time, I can see where this is heading, I quietly slip out of the crew of cops and head back into the alleys, wearing this uniform the cops are hardly gonna recognise me, I need to get out of here and back to the boys, this news is gonna flip them over.

Never keep a good Fox down part 7

Im in a bar having a cold glass of good old Bud, the bar is quite at this time of night, thankfully I was able to slip away when the cops weren't looking, Lloyd and Eddy were gone by the time I had got there, they must have been made by some pigs, I drink my beer, if anything happened the place to meet up was this bar, only I have been sitting here for two hours, the Barman keeps eyeing me, I dumped the cop uniform outside, I still wore my jeans and my white t shirt. Times like these I wish I had my Warriors Jacket, there was always something about it that gave me confidence, now when im on my own, a lone wolf against the world, only im not a wolf, im a fox, I'm the Fox.

"Want another one kid?" Asks the Barman.

I shake my head, smile at him and he returns a sinister look, as if I disgust, I wink at him and he turns away, im scaring away his customers with my T shirt soaked in blood from my little tussle with the Turnbulls earlier, I see him heading into the backroom, I see a phone and I watch as he picks it up.

"Sh*t!" I say out loud not meaning to, I take a final swig of my beer and head outside, if I didn't know better than lame f*ck back there would have rang the police, I knew I shouldve gotten rid of this T shirt.

I head down a alley, I need to change this damn T shirt, I smile at the thought of me trying to sell a t shirt with blood on it, I aint got no money on me, I stop to think, all right come on Fox you are smarter than this, I see two bums down the alley from me, they wouldn't give me their clothes and to hell with wearing their clothes, just then a thought came to me, I haven't mugged anyone in a ages, I know its not my thing but I need it to get by.

I head into the street just outside the alley, a passerby goes past me and I grab him and pull into the shadows of the alley.

"Hey got of me…" I shut him up with my hand.

He struggles but I smash his face against the wall, he stammers then twist him around and send a powerful knee attack into his face knocking him out.

Im lucky he isn't wearing any colours, well none that I know of, all he wears is a black t shirt and baggy army jeans, I take the t shirt, I take his wallet as well, he has thirty dollars in it, score I praise to myself.

Then I pause, i ponder over just heading to Coney, as in 96th head to Coney, we'll pass it any way. The Warriors all most probably think im dead anyway, they will have a new Scout by now, most likely West, I trained him well he'd make a good scout.

As I walk down the road to the Station I think over all the things I did as a Warrior, taking down the Huns, the Destroyers, the meeting, running away from the Turnbulls, then I think over Eddy and Lloyds lives, they needed me and were impressed by me, they weren't a gang they were Bank robbers, and in this city that was the most dangerous job but it paid well.

"Hey Fox." Came Eddy's voice from the shadows.

I turn to see Eddy gesturing towards me to go over to him, he is with Lloyd hiding in a alley. I make my way over to him, Lloyd is keeping his eye on the Station, he looks as if he is contemplating something.

"What's up guys?" I ask them.

"Cops are running all over the Station." Lloyd replied.

"And thanks to those Turnbull f*cks we cant go back to the flat and get my god damn f*cking keys as the pigs are all over the damn place." Eddy spat, now I was near them both I could make out their faces more clearly, Eddys had a trickle of blood flowing down his forehead, pretty boy Lloyd had bruises onhis face, he didn't look so pretty and they both looked very p*ssed off.

"I got news, the Turnbulls are working with the cops." I tell them.

"Brilliant, I bet you anything they are both doing Jack's damn dirty work lame f*cks." Lloyd exclaimed. "He has contacts in Gunhill, never thought he'd be tying with the ACs."

"Shit!" Eddy yelled.

"Shh!" Lloyd whispered.

"I've had enough of this sh*t, those pigs are going to stay there all night, im heading in." Eddy cried.

With that he picked up a Baseball on the floor and headed to the Station, Lloyd swore and ran after him, I followed.

"Ed get back you f*cking idiot!" Lloyd shouted.

"Havent you noticed Lloyd our train is here, we run through those pigs we can get out of here!" Eddy yelled and with that he ran towards the Station.

"Shit!" Lloyd crried and looked over to me. "He is right come on take my knife."

Lloyd chucked his knife to me and ran to the train, I caught it and pelted to the Train, this wasn't the first tie I was running after trains.

Eddy charged through the gates, I hear screams, me and Lloyd finally catch up to him, he's there fending off four cops, them with their nightsticks Eddy alone with his Baseball bat fighting like a animal pinned down in a cage fight clawing for blood.

Lloyd slammed a cops head hard into a wall, another cop slams his nightstick on Lloyds head, the other two cops pounced on Eddy knocking him to the floor.

I flick the knife into the cop who attacked Lloyd, the knife pierced into his hand, Lloyd got up and sent a hard right hand punch into the cops left jaw.

Eddy pulled the two cops off of him, he sent his baseball bat down hard on one of them on the head, the other got up I twisted him around only for him to send his nightstick into my face, the stick hits me in the eye and I fall to the floor, I can feel blood gushing from the cut.

I hear squeals from the cop, Lloyd and Eddy are most proably finishing the pig off.

"Jesus Fox don't open you right eye whatever you do." Eddy exclaimed.

"Sh*t, Eddy you arry him, I'll pave the way lets roll." Lloyd said.

Eddy wraps his arm around me and picks me up, we walked up the staircase, my eye is killing me it hurts so bad.

I hear Lloyd laying waste to a few unfortunate cops, we finally make our way onto the platform, I can hear our train waiting for us, the cold steel ringing falls on everyone's ears, the lurching of a pinned down beast trying to escape, once we step on to the metal demon it seals its doors and I hear it moving.

"All right lets get that eye looked at." Lloyd said from the darkness.

He puts his hands on each of my cheeks and looks at my face.

"Yeah we are going to have to get that seen too, thankfully we know a doctor in Coney." Lloyd commented.

"Don't worry, we know your ties with the Warriors they wont see you." Eddy said.

I nod my head back, I have a plan, a great plan to re invent myself, I understand that my time with the Warriors is dead now, I'd rather not see them, it feels that the only good thing that is going right is with these two bank robbers.

"Why not though, they would be glad to know that you are alive?" Asks Lloyd.

"They think im dead, I would rather them think so, I cant go back." I reply, I try to mean it as much as I can, the real reason is because I know in my heart that one girl I loved loves another, Mercy is now with Swan, and I cant bare to be near any of them.

"What's this Doctors name then?" I ask.

"McArthur, he's my father's old friend." Eddy replied.


	6. End of the road part 1

Never keep a good Fox down

The end of the road

Eddy and Lloyd drag me from the train station across the paved concrete floor to a nearby building, with my one good eye I look up, the stars are out and the moon watches over us, I quickly look around, Coney Island, it looks like a wasteland of gravel and shadowed buildings, only the lights from the big wheel showed any sign of life.

"Ed hold him pal," I hear Pretty boy Lloyd mutter and im holstered up by Machine gun Eddy, we have stopped outside a bungalow, all lights are off, the only light was from a street lamp behind them, it silhouetted the three boys on the front door.

Lloyd knocked furiously on the door, no answer he knocked again and shouted, "McArthur! McArthur!"

A lone light switched on, I held my breath as the door creaked open and the tall figure appeared holding a Baseball bat.

"Lloyd what a pleasure, come in!" He boomed and embraced Lloyd in a bear hug.

The three boys moved inside, now in the light they could see McArthur better, he looked older since the last time Lloyd had seen him, more lines pierced the smart face, his beard had grown unattended, I watched him go through one of his drawers and pull out his glasses, he then left his bat on the table and turned to them with a smile on his face.

His grey eyes the turned solemnly from Lloyd to Eddy then he rested on me, his eyes narrowed, I felt s hiver run down my spine, familiarity was one of the hardest things to hide.

McArthur shook his head and pointed towards me looking at Lloyd, "is this why you are here?" He asked defiantly and I felt that he was quite annoyed by this.

Lloyd nodded and didn't take his eyes away from McArthur grey ones, Lloyd nodded and put his head down and scratched his arm, "we couldn't go to any one else could we sir."

I flashed a look at Lloyd then to McArthur, Lloyd had never apologised to any one he was never scared of anyone yet now he was like a student being called out by a teacher, even Eddy didn't say a word and looked away from the two.

McArthur shook his head and signalled for me to sit down, "come on then boy I'll sort that eye pout for you."

I did so and he went to the kitchen and brought back a suitcase, he told me to relax so I did, I felt strips of sweat crawl slowly down my spine, how had he not recognised me, admittedly it had been two months since I had last seen him but he was up close to my face now.

Hours went past and finally he told me I could stand up now, he called Lloyd and Eddy in and said all that happened was a blood vessel round my eye had been cut, he had fixed and told Lloyd to look after me.

I thanked McArthur but as the other two were leaving he pulled me back, "I know who you are kid," he whispered and my jaw dropped, I felt as if my heart missed a beat, I knew he wouldn't forget me. "Listen Fox stay away from those two, they are good kids but get in the wrong crowd, go back to the Warriors man where you belong."

Just then a rattle of a machine gun pierced the silence, screams of pain and fear followed, McArthur pushed me to the floor, I roared out and pushed him off me and ran to the door and poked my head out, two cars had pulled up outside, I saw Ed and Lloyd hiding behind the two brick walls next to McArthurs Porsche.

Lloyd turned to me his face contorted with fear, "Get out of here!" He screamed and pulled out a pistol from his jacket pocket.

I tuned to Eddy who didn't have any guns on him at all, he wasn't afraid, he was calm, he was looking at the cars and the machine gunners.

"Fox go round them, McArthur has a pistol some where in the house, find it." He muttered, and stuffed his hands into all of his pockets helplessly as he did not have any weapon on him.

Pretty boy Lloyd turned to Machine gun Eddy, Lloyd struggled to smile but was greeted by the solemn face of Eddy.

"Looks like this is it buddy." Lloyd cried, behind the wall two men pulled out machine guns and thundered at the house.

"Don't say that pal!" Eddy roared back over the thunder of the machine guns. "We are going out in style not like this!"

Just then McArthur appeared from behind Fox and dragged him back away from the door.

"Get off me man!" I cried and elbowed McArthur's stomach. "They need me!"

McArthur forced me around with one arm and held out a pistol in his hand, he nodded to me and muttered, "Eddy told you what to do right? Go do it kid."

I grasped the gun and nodded my thanks to him, he then lead me to the back door, I crept out and searched the area, no one was there.

I ran round to the side of the house, from the front the Machine guns still rattled, they drowned out the screams from the neighbourhood.

I silently moved down the side wall, no one had seen me yet, they were all obsessed with the two at the front, for a moment a pistol sound thundered but was deafened by the machine guns.

I was by the side now and could see the two cars, there were four people with machine guns, and then in that moment I saw Jack Rabbit.

He looked fierce with his machine gun, he was laughing a demonic smile, I shook my head and too aim, I fired twice.

One bullet missed him completely but went through a cheek of the man next to him, the second one hit him in his shoulder.

The machine gunners stopped to greet the new threat, I hid behind the wall, they couldn't see me but the screams from Jack rabbit and the man with the hole in his cheek were enough to tell them something was wrong.

"They went round get them!" Jack Rabbit screamed and the two machine gunners ran to where I was hiding.

Fuck I cried as the footsteps got closer and closer, behind them a engine rumbled and the scream of spinning wheels, shit he was escaping.

I ran round the side, grabbed the barrel of one machine gun and lifted it to the stars, I raised the barrel of my own gun between the yes of the other gangster and fired, then I kicked the sternum of the first gangster and head butted him, he fell back and tended his skull.

I stamped down on his face and ran down the road, Lloyd and Eddy followed, they needed a car but something caught my eye down the road.

Jack Rabbits car and drifted from the road and had crashed into a jewellery store, we ran after him, Eddy had taken a machine gun and Lloyd held his pistol.

When we got there we found the gangster with the hole in his cheek on the floor dead a river of blood funnelling from his skull.

Eddy went over to examine him, shook his head and declared he was dead, Jack had killed his own man, why? I thought, it didn't make any sense.

Just then a rattle of gunfire echoed through the road and Eddy screamed as bullets pierced his body, ripping through his clothes as easy as a knife through butter, he fell to his knees with one last glance at Lloyd he fell face first to the floor.

"NO!" Lloyd screamed and ran forward to Eddy, took his machine gun and fired into the deserted road, where was Jack Rabbit?

"Chicken shit!" He roared, as he turned to me his face dropped and he was breathing heavily, his eyes fell to his fallen friend, he looked as if he trying to contain a deep pain, he crumpled his face, bared his death and cried out, his roar was terrifying and he fell to his knees.

Just then in answer to Lloyd's roar a police siren screamed through, I ran to Lloyd and tried to pick him up, he wouldn't move, why wouldn't he move?

"Come on man move we gotta go!" I cry, you damn idiot Lloyd move your ass.

"I aint letting the cops take him man I aint letting them take him." Lloyd muttered not taking his eyes from the dead body of Eddy.

"Fuck it, they are close man we will take him with us!" I howl in his ear.

He nods and he gets to his feet, the two of us pick Eddy up, I take his arms Lloyd his legs, just then a police car appeared out of no where, Lloyd noticed this and dropped Eddy's legs to the floor and picked up his machine gun, reloaded it and nodded to me.

"Get him out of here, don't let them take him he deserves a proper burial." He muttered and with that last look and cheeky grin at me he swung round, his laugh as pure and innocent as when I first met him he pulled the trigger as hard as he could and let loose a volley of bullets onto the police car.

I couldn't believe it, of course there was no chance we could have gotten out of here with Eddy's body, if we left the body here we could have escaped but o Lloyd wanted to give one last respect to Eddy.

Now realising it was either letting Eddy stay here or fighting back to give me time to get Eddy's body out of here, my heart hurt a little, Lloyd had done this for his dead friend, realising I had little time I clambered eddy onto my shoulders and ran down a deserted alleyway, good bye Pretty boy Lloyd you pulled through in the end.

Now there all the more reason to kill Jack rabbit, for Lloyd and for Eddy, the Machine gun and the Pretty boy had fallen for the good of each other, and now I, the Fox shall revenge them.


End file.
